This invention relates generally to a novel key case and more particularly to a key carrying case including a plurality of key holders with identification, each securely retained yet easily detachable from the case.
Although a large number and variety of key carrying devices have been heretofore proposed each has had its shortcomings in utility, versatility and appeal. Two objections to key holders in general have been the awkwardness of having to hold a bulky case or ring full of keys while manipulating one attached key to operate a lock, and the inconvenience of searching for and identifying a wanted key, particularly when it is with others of similar appearance. Other desirable features commonly lacking in present art include means to secure keys to prevent objectionable jangling, means for easy separation or substitution of keys while maintaining their identity, and means to find a needed key in the dark. Whereas prior art has attempted to deal with one problem or another, none has yet effectively satisfied all the noted objections in a compact key case suitable for carrying in the pocket of a garment.
The following reflects the state of the art of which applicant is aware.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,875,803 Green et al; PA1 3,011,537 Castro; PA1 3,070,142 McGlynn; PA1 3,415,300 Worcester; PA1 4,037,439 Youd.